Injustice: The End Of The Legacy
(Originally titled Injustice: Death of Justice) An unofficial fanon sequel to the hit video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Takes place eight months after the last game, where Batman meets the person who helped Joker bomb Metropolis. However, this new threat is far greater than anything he as well as the heroes and villains of the Injustice Universe have faced; causing him to bring back the heroes from Earth-1 as well as some of their villains. Can they work together to stop this menace or will a new Dark Deity rule over both worlds? Table of Contents: 1. Classic Characters Aquaman Ares Bane Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Batman (Bruce Wayne) Black Adam (Teth-Adam/Theo Adam) Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Cyborg Cyborg Superman Darkseid Deathstroke The Terminator Doomsday Flash (Barry Allen) Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Harley Quinn Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Joker Killer Frost Lex Luthor Lobo Martian Manhunter Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grayson) Nightwing (Damien al Ghul Wayne) Raven Shazam (Captain Marvel/Billy Batson) Thaal Sinestro Solomon Grundy Static Superman Wonder Woman Zatanna Zatarra General Dru-Zod 2. Plot 3. Voice Cast (For Classic Characters the previous cast returns) Requiem: Will Freidle Grave: Scott McNeil The Great And Powerful Modon: Eric Bauza (Using the same voice for Ezekiel Stane in the Iron Man Anime Movie) Darkstrike: Wentworth Miller (Using the same voice for Deathstroke as in Young Justice) The Dark Demon: Michael Sinterniklaas Nekron: John Noble Necros: Paul Dobson Anti-Monitor: Michael Ironside Krona: Miguel Ferrer Mandrakk: Dameon Clarke Prometheus: Dominic Purcell Hush: Ron Perlman (Using the same voice as Slade from Teen Titans) Scarecrow: Jeffrey Combs Killer Croc: Steve Blum Two-Face: Troy Baker Penguin: Nolan North Riddler: Wally Wingert Poison Ivy: Tasia Valenza Talia Al Ghul: Stana Katic Ra's al Ghul: Dee Bradley Baker Giganta: Vanessa Marshall Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva): Claudia Black Darkseid: Andre Braugher Mongul II: Dave Fennoy Thomas "Tom" Anderson/The Guard: James Spader (Using the same voice as Raymond "Red" Reddington) Darkness a.k.a. Deed/The Ender: Ron Perlman (Using the same voice as Justice from Afro Samurai) Madness/Madness (Shade): Doug Erholtz (Using the same voice as Captain Hazama a.k.a. Yuuki Terumi from BlazBlue) Despair: Micah Solusod Rai Sumeragi Thurston Hodges Lamperouge vi Britannia: Brad Swaile Christopher Shaunn "Christian" Robinson: Jason Spisak Deacon Juude "Deeke" Robinson: Karl Urban Moros "The God of Despair and Doom", "Ruler of The Empty Clan": Johnny Depp Dugg "The False Prophet", "The Unholy Spirit", "The Shadow of God": Sean Schemmel Supergirl: Molly Quinn Powergirl: Allison Mack Wondergirl (Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark): Mae Whitman Bombshell: Willa Holland Troia (Donna Troy): Kari Wahlgren Superboy: Nolan North Miss Martian: Danica McKellar Ravager: Summer Glau Blue Beetle: Freddy Rodriguez Steel: Christopher B. Duncan Isis: Cree Summer Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez): Alyson Stoner Solstice: Tara Sands Red Devil: Daryl Sabara Speedy (Mia Dearden): Stephanie Lemelin Blue Devil: Lex Lang Stargirl: Alyson Court Mary Marvel: Ali Hillis Argent: Karen Strassman Bunker (Miguel Jose Barragan): Greg Cipes Blackout (Farooq Jabron): Carlos Alazraqui Etrigan The Demon (Jason Blood): Michael T. Weiss/Dee Bradley Baker Klarion The Witch Boy: Thom Adcox-Hernandez Fire: Maria Canals Barrera Ice: Julie Ann-Taylor Firestorm I (Ronnie Raymond): David Kaufman Firestorm II (Jason Rusch): Donald Glover Congorilla (William "Congo Bill" Glenmorgan): Lance Henriksen Squire (Beryl Hutchinson): Hannah Spearritt Soranik Natu: Jewel Staite Arisia Rrab: Elisabeth Moss Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden): Taylor Momsen Laira: Lucy Liu Princess Iolande: Tara Strong Boodikka: Tricia Helfer Bleez: Grey Delisle-Griffin Miri Riam: Kim Mai Guest Fatality (Yrra Cynril): Gwendoline Yeo Queen Hippolyta: Virginia Madsen General Philippus: Gina Torres Circe: Michelle Forbes Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall: Rosario Dawson Vixen: Danielle Nicolet Black Lightning: LeVar Burton The Question (Renee Montoya): Tia Carrere Batwoman (Kate Kane): Kyra Sedgwick Metamorpho (Rex Mason): Nathan Fillion Silver Banshee: Erin Fitzgerald Atom-Smasher: Sean Maher Lady Shiva: Maggie Q Cheshire: Kelly Hu Katana: Sumalee Montano Bumblebee: Masasa Moyo Star-Sapphire (Carol Ferris): Olivia d'Abo Atrocitus: Jonathan Adams Deadman: Ray Wise Swamp Thing: William Fichtner Death: Emily Kinney Destiny: Charles Dance Morpheus/The Sandman: David Warner John Constantine: Matt Ryan Shazam (The Wizard/Jebediah of Canaan): Richard Moll Nabu (Lord of Order): William Hurt Lashina: Peyton List Mad Harriet: Jaime Murray Plastique: Jennifer Carpenter Madame Xanadu: Julie Benz David Boreanaz Courtenay Taylor Courtnee Draper Mark Valley Cristina Valenzuela Lauren Landa Christopher Meloni Tara Platt Kate Higgins Laura Bailey Michelle Ruff Sean Astin Christopher Gorham Matt Lanter Sam Witmer Nathalie Cox Yuri Lowenthal Travis Willingham Phil Morris Nicole Sullivan Keith David Tony Todd Corey Burton Jeff Bennett Debi Mae West Megan Hollingshead Danielle Judovits Colleen O'Shaughnessey Luci Christian Monica Rial Caitlin Glass Brina Palencia Cherami Leigh Jaime Marchi Erin Torpey E.G. Daily Alison Lohman Autumn Reeser Tom Cavanagh David Ramsey Jeremy Sisto Rino Romano Christopher Daniel Barnes Scott Menville Nestor Carbonell Jason Clarke Guy Pierce 4. Stages 5. Costumes 6. New Characters Steel Blue Beetle Ravager Wondergirl Supergirl Powergirl Superboy Bombshell Troia Miss Martian Cheetah Silver Banshee 7. OCs (Fanon) Requiem Grave Necros The Great And Powerful Modon Darkstrike The Dark Demon 8. Crossovers 9. Mortal Kombat 10. Spoilers Chapter 1: A Deal With The Devil Eight months have passed since Batman and his allies, including the justice league from another universe, took down Superman's regime with all of its members in jail across the world, dimensions, and planets. We then zoom in on the former High-Councilor of the regime, Superman a.k.a. Kal-El, formerly known as Clark Jerome Kent; husband to the late Lois Lane, father to their unborn daughter, former friend and surrogate brother to Batman a.k.a. Bruce Thomas Wayne a.k.a Charles "Matches" Malone, and former lover to Wonder Woman a.k.a. Princess Diana (later Queen of the Amazons) of Themyscira (also known as Paradise Island) a.k.a. Diana Prince. He is writing down notes in a journal, counting the days he has been in his cell when he hears a knock on the glass barrier. He looks up and scowls seeing one of the guards at the front of his cell. "Probably another one wasting my time asking for stupid favors or making jokes at my current expense", he thinks. The nameless guard is about to say something when suddenly his body bends backwards and a strange light comes out of his mouth and eyes. He then makes a smirk and resumes his previous stance. "Well, well, well"; he says. "So this is what happens to a man trying to bring true absolute order and justice in a cruel and wicked earth", he says looking up and down at the former Man of Steel. "I gotta say, I am a big fan of your work, although killing Luthor and Mr. Batson was a bit too much to a guy like me" says the guard. "Who the hell are you" questions the caged Kryptonian. "Me? Why I go by many names, but for know you may call me your brand new business partner who has a proposition for you" says the guard as he continues making his smirk bigger. "If this is some kind of sick joke, I want no part of it" says Superman. "Oh no, no, no; I am quite serious when I say I am offering you a one-in-a-lifetime chance at getting back at the ones who put you as well as some of the other regime members in these annoying cages." as the guard starts putting his fingers on the glass. "Why should I trust you" questioned Superman. "You probably shouldn't, but on the other hand, it is not like anyone that works or visits in this little shithole is going to listen to you, much less want to talk to you about whatever you want." says the guard as he starts spinning his gun on his left pointer and middle fingers. "Fine you win, but it better be good" says Superman. "Oh trust me Mr. Kent, when I say that what I am planning is going to be big, so big in fact that the old bat and whatever help he has beside or next to him won't know what to due. You see my plans, nay my goals, are going to help change this universe for better or worse regardless of what they may think." the guard says as the fingers on his right hand begin to tap the glass. He stops as his smirk quickly turns into a huge frown. "Dammit it all to hell, I thought I had more time" he says as he looks straight at Superman. "Change of plans, S-Man, it seems we are going to have company in a short while so I best skedaddle, but don't worry your little alien head; I will be back in six days so you best pay attention to the news as I going to be sending you a bunch of signals to show I truly mean big business." He then starts to leave but quickly turns his head back to say something to Superman. "Oh before I leave, just a quick reminder to you and all the other regime members; don't let anything bad happen to Ms. Kyle, Mr. Jordan, and Mr Allen because if any of you do, I'm afraid I might just have to wipe all of you from this very existence. The guard then takes his leave as Superman starts hearing many footsteps approaching his cell. He then sees Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel, Barbara Gordon, Zatanna Zatara, and John Jones figures as they walk to the front of his cell. Superman growls at seeing them; wondering what they could possibly want with him. "Why are you here traitors!" says the angry Kryptonian. Barbara sighs as she starts to talk "Here's the deal, after careful planning and long talks we were able to convince the courts to place you under Dr. Fate and Zatanna's custody for the rest of your life sentence." "So instead of making me rot in a red-sun emitting cell for the rest of my being, you decide to hold me in one of your mangy magical cages. What's wrong, did you all feel guilty putting me in here with no one to talk to except the staff; and now I'm supposed to be grateful that you all will get to see me being miserable. Well, fuck all of you!" he spits out as he continues to write down more notes in his journal. Superman then looks at Harleen and his eyes start to glow red; only for them to fizzle out. "Damn, it's not fair that you of all people get to walk after everything you have done. I'm a bit surprised no one has decided to put a big target on your dumb blonde head; but then again the government and the law are idiots for being lenient towards a lovesick crazy clown girl." He hisses at her as he turns his head towards Mr. Wayne. "So Bruce, are you here to see and talk about how awful I was or were you on your way to see Damien and just felt like stopping by to mess with me." Bruce lowers his head as he begins to answer Superman's question. "If you must know, I was on way to see how Selina and Barry were both doing, as for Damien, he had his chance, but he decided to stick to your side for some strange reason." He says as Superman starts chuckling. "Oh Bruce, you poor naive idiot, if you hadn't stuck your nose in my business that day in Arkham; you would have both of your sons at your side. Instead you decided to interfere with me moving the occupants of Arkham Asylum to the Phantom Zone, which ends with Dick dying and you abandoning Damien. If that doesn't prove how much you fail at being a father, I don't know what will." He then turns his back on them as he decides to rest on his cell bunk. Zatanna puts her hand on Bruce's right shoulder to calm him down. "Let it go Bruce, there are others we have to visit today." He nods his head towards her as he gestures the others to leave. He then calls to Superman as they are leaving. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Clark, but you have to understand you can't force your vision on others." "Ha, says the guy who is always trying be in control of everything and gets mad when things don't go his way" says Superman as the five Insurgency members leave the jail house. Unbeknownst to everyone, two mysterious figures are watching the events from afar on top of a cliff. "Those pathetic losers thinking they are doing everyone a great big favor by imprisoning their enemies; don't they realize it's that kind of thinking that caused these huge messes to begin with." says the first figure as he stares down to where Harleen Quinzel's location is. "Indeed, they do not know that their so-called peace is about to come to a crashing end. By the time they figure that out, you will become both omnipotent and omniscient that they will have no choice but to follow and bow down to your knowledge and power." says the second figure as he starts twirling two wavy bladed knives in his hands. "Yes, all will soon hail me." says the first figure as he starts laughing before he teleports both of them to a unknown place. Chapter 2: Evil Rears Its Ugly Head After visiting Selina and Barry in their cells; the five members of the Insurgency began to leave when all of a sudden the second mysterious figure shows up by teleporting in front of them. Before they can do anything, a portal appears behind Harleen and the figure shoves her into it after saying the words "almighty push". "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Harley?" says a very angry Bruce Wayne. "If you mean that dumb fake blonde-haired clown bimbo I just sent her somewhere where she is going to get what she deserves. As for me, I am just a messenger here to tell you to repent for your sins and get out of the superhero gig, otherwise things will become very unpleasant to you and your allies." says the figure as he takes off the dark cloak hiding his features. He is revealed to be a slightly pale man with silver hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a silver trilby hat with a black hatband, a dark gray coat, a crimson red business shirt with black buttons, a silver tie, black suede pants with a dark yellow leather belt with two iron metal buckles and and various iron metal studs circling the belt, two gold cuff links on each side of his coat, brown opened palm and finger gloves, and dark brown steel-toed shoes with dark golden shoelaces with pieces of silver-chrome colored steel metal on the back of the heels, the front of the toe caps, and the middle where the vamp and throat line lay. He then picks up the two knives he was twirling before and starts getting ready to fight the four heroes, but not before making a suggestive wink towards Barbara. She rolls her eyes while showing mild annoyance on her pretty face. The figure then shrugs half-heartedly before he disappears again. He quickly appears next to Zatanna, where he pokes her in the abdomen, back, neck, arms, and legs with three fingers before karate hand-chopping her in the forehead knocking her out. He then notices J'onn J'onzz trying to sneak up behind him when his eyes start changing to black and red colors before shooting out dark black flames from his eyes. They hit J'onn, causing him tremendous pain until he passes out. The figure then closes his eyes and the flames extinguished, when he opens them again they are back to their normal color. His eyes then change to a gray color and the nerves and veins surrounding his eyes enlarge. His hands then start glowing with a strange blue energy as he moves to Barbara. He quickly dodges her projectiles as he hits her stomach, then her spine, forehead, knees, hips, elbows, shoulders, arms, and legs as he charges up a ball of white energy as he yells "take this" as it hits Barbara in the chest. When it connects it creates a big shockwave that knocks Barbara off her feet. He then catches a Batarang aimed at his neck as it suddenly detonates in his hand, though when the smoke clears the figure is unscathed. "So you want to play rough eh, Rich Boy?" "Fine by me, but don't blame me if you find yourself at a clear distinct disadvantage." The figure then puts his knives back in his pockets as he starts cracking his knuckles and neck as he stares down at Bruce Wayne. They stare at each other for seconds which then turn into minutes. Finally, Bruce charges at him as he swings his right arm at the figure's face. Only when it touches the figure's face, it goes right through. The figure smiles as he leaves an afterimage when he suddenly appears in the air spinning downwards as he dropkicks Bruce in the back of his head. As he lands the figure vanishes again, as he quickly slide kicks Bruce's feet causing him to stumble. The figure then gets back up as he bitch slaps Bruce hard in the face spilling blood from his mouth as he proceeds to give him another then another before Bruce can realize anything, the figure has given him a total of twenty bitch slaps. He then grabs hold of Bruce's face as he slams him hard into the ground, before yanking him back up on his feet with telekinesis as he starts charging another attack in his hand while holding Bruce still. "Full Throttle: Almighty Subjugating Push" says the figure as he shoves it in Bruce's chest, slamming him through the walls of the jailhouse. He then starts to leave when he hears a weird beeping sound. He then sees Barbara panting while holding what looks like a communicator. "Oh, crap" thinks the figure as eight white silhouettes start to appear. When the dust settles the figure sees the eight lone forms of Deathstroke, Superboy (Kon-El/Connor Kent), Troia (Donna Troy), Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Claire Conners/Linda Lang), Powergirl (Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr), Wondergirl (Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark), Ravager (Rose Wilson), and Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse). "Humph, I thought there would have been more of you showing up to back up these punks." says the figure as he in a flash draws back out his knives as he looks at the sudden appearances of the members of the Insurgency. "Oh there are still others around, but I'm very sure the eight of us can take you down" says Supergirl as her eyes start glowing red, as do Powergirl's. "What a shame, you should have brought more." The figure then starts smirking as he loosens, releases, and then lets go of his tie as he throws his hat in the hair before he starts powering up. As he yells and tilts his head back, the others notice when his hair, eyes, skin, and clothes start to change. His hair stands up in a spiky format as the front part changes to a light blue color while the middle, sides, and back parts change to a light green color. His eyes change to a golden yellow color while the shape of them took on a slanted appearance like that of a cat or snake. His canine teeth become fangs while his ears start becoming pointy and long like an elf. His skin becomes a pale white while his fingernails turn a dark shade of black. He starts laughing as crimson red lines start appearing on his face as they stretch from his lips to the bottom of his ears as three lines appear on his front cheeks while two more start moving down the sides of his chin and neck. He stops laughing as his jacket changes to a hot pink color while his pants turn to a deep purple color. He looks at the so-called heroes as his long tongue licks the blades of his knives, as he grins he says "Wow, what a rush; now then allow me to show you guys what true pain, despair, fear, and most of all MADNESS '''truly is". He then crouches down before rushing towards the heroes as the scene abruptly ends and then quickly shifts to another as the heroes begin to yell as they charge to attack and face '''MADNESS. Chapter 3: The Fire Begins To Burn Slowly After the portal closes, Harleen gets back up and notices she's in some strange old attic. "Hey, I recognize this place, this is where Red was moving into last month." says Harley as she begins to explore the attic. “I gotta say she sure has changed when it comes home-decorating” says Harleen looking at various objects in the room as she then notices a strange looking statue in the corner of the room. It appears to be that of a young man wearing a dark cloak with a half-white and half-black face with red lines in the middle and two yellow symbols underneath both of his eyes. As she comes closer to observe the statue, Harleen notices that the statue seems to be breathing slowly. She then pokes her right pointer finger on the forehead then moves down to the lips. She feels a little bit of air coming down from his nose confirming her suspicions. As she starts to back away in fear, the statue comes alive and captures Harleen’s finger in his mouth. He bites down hard severing it from her hand as Harleen shrieks in intense pain. “So now she knows, she is currently not alone in this stinkin’ house” says the cloaked man as he spits out blood and her finger in his hand as he then removes his hood; revealing wild, long spikey light brown hair with light silver streaks moving across his scalp as well as a bright glowing red eye on his right and a bright glowing yellow eye on his left. “So tell me Ms. Quinzel, did your precious and beloved “Mistah Jay” ever tell you how he came across the nuke that wiped out the city Metropolis?” he says staring her down with clear disdain and irritation. “He, he told me that he swiped it from some auction in the black market.” “Oh did he know, heh, why I am I not surprised he kept that info to himself; knowing him he probably wanted everyone to think he planned this all by himself by taking all the goddamn credit.” “What, what are saying, you mean my late Puddin’ didn’t bomb Metropolis to prove a point to good old “Bats” on a whim.” “Hardly, in fact I paid him $200 million to eradicate Gotham with a special bomb I gave him. But does he follow my detailed instructions, oh no he doesn’t, instead he decides to alter the target and include the Kent family on the off chance he could mess up Superman.” “So naturally, since I don’t like being made a complete fool, I wanted to get my hands on the former clown prince of crime; in fact were it not for Superman, I would have killed that motherfucking pale-faced maniac all by myself. “Though I have to admit the fallout was very interesting to watch over these past 6 years. But now Ms. Quinzel, I have returned to finish what I attempted to start all those friggin’ years ago. When it is all over, the legacy of Batman and Bruce Wayne will end and mine will begin.” “You are nothing but a deluded lunatic if you think you can take out “B-Man” and his allies all by yourself.” “Heh, heh, heh, did I ever say I was alone in this big endeavor, Harley.” “You know, Jokey was right, you really do have lovely eyes, and it is such a shame that they are too fucking far apart” as the cloaked man materializes a short gray dagger with a white handle in his hand before shoving and twisting it in Quinn’s right eye. Howling in excruciating agony; Harley pushes the man away and gets up trying to escape down the stairs. Unfortunately for her, he was much quicker and grabbed her, spinning her back around. He then yanks his dagger back removing her eyeball with the stalk still attached to it before side-stepping and kicking her in the chest, knocking her down the stairs. As she tumbles down to the first floor, there is a tremendous cracking sound as her neck turns all the way to the side with blood leaking from her mouth, lips, missing eye and finger. “Ah, women, you can’t live with them, period.” As the figure starts laughing he hears the front door opening. Deciding to hide in the shadows, he sees that it is Pamela Isley coming back home with various flower bouquets and plotted plants. She drops literally drops everything however, when she notices Harley’s fresh corpse near the bottom of the stairs. “Oh my god, Harley what are you doing here, what happened, please speak to me.” As she cradles the female clown’s carcass on her lap with plenty of tears streaming down her exotic face; she then hears footsteps coming slowly down the stairs. She looks up and views a young man with a cloak walking down to her holding a bloody dagger in his left hand and something else in his right hand. "Here, catch." He says as he tosses Quinn's eyeball and finger to Poison Ivy. She freaks as she catchs them and drops them as the man gets closer to her. “How pathetic, wasting such sentiments on a worthless creature like her, tell me did she know how you felt about her?” "Well I suppose it doesn't matter in the end for soon you will be as dead as her." As Poison Ivy gets up to attack the mysterious man she asks "Just who are you?" "Me? Why, I am known by many names, personally I prefer to be called The Great And Powerful Modon." '''"If you want to know why I'm here, well besides killing your stupid pale-faced girlfriend, I am here to set things right from six years ago. Truth be told, I can't believe you no-good retards did not find out about me sooner; though seeing as how you were all going at each other like a bunch of schoolyard kids with their heads up inside their asses; it probably doesn't surprise me. Now then, it is time for you to face judgment Miss Isley." As Ivy summons a bunch of vines to capture '''The Great And Powerful Modon, '''they instantly start to rot and decay when they get close to him. "Ah, what's wrong Ivy, not feeding your children the vitamins and minerals they need to grow up nice and strong." "What the hell have you done to my babies, you foul demon from hell." "You like it? It's an ability called Respira. It allows the user to use the power of time to rot and decay things by unleashing a purple-black smoke-like miasma. It works on energy, living beings, inanimate objects, and even the elements themselves. Not to mention I can control how fast or slow something deteriorates. Face it Miss Poison, you and your nasty little children can't touch me without killing yourselves." "Now it is time to finish this, once and for all." '''The Great And Powerful Modon '''then fires a dart made of gold and silver metal at Poison Ivy with the tip glowing in a familiar black color. When it hits her right above her belly button, her insides suddenly starting hurting her. Then without any warning, dark black flames start shooting forth from her mouth, eyes, ears, nostrils, hands, feet, and armpits. As she starts running around in pain, more flames keep bursting from her body, coming out of her legs, arms, back, stomach, face cheeks, and her belly button. As he continues to watch the spectacle in front of him, '''The Great And Powerful Modon '''then starts leave the house, but not before locking the door behind him. As Ivy's screams continue to increase, Modon then takes out a piece of paper with a list written on it. As he crosses two things off his list, he then says "Two down, many more to go." We then see the words Wayne Manor on the list as Modon then teleports, leaving the site of a house burning down with dark black flames. Chapter Four: As The World Slowly Begins To Turn Around We return back to the beginning of the battle between MADNESS and the Insurgency backup members. As he continues rushing towards them, MADNESS’s knives glow and change into a scimitar and a rapier. He then blocks Deathstroke’s sword with the scimitar, while throwing the rapier at Troia. She dodges it as it hits the ground, however, it starts glowing in various rainbow-like colors. It then explodes, knocking Troia into Wondergirl, as Supergirl, Powergirl, Miss Martian, and Superboy start charging their eyes before letting loose and combing their laser heat-vision. As Deathstroke barely sidesteps away, it hits MADNESS dead-on apparently vaporizing his entire body. “Whoa, next time you might want to give a guy some warning before you decide to eliminate your target. I gotta say though, I never thought you guys would be ruthless enough to kill off the enemy.” Says Deathstroke, as he puts his sword back into its scabbard. “That’s the thing Slade, it wasn’t supposed to vaporize him, just knock him out.” Says Powergirl as she and Supergirl help Donna and Cassie to their feet. “Strange, I could have sworn this was going to be harder” says Ravager as she scouts the area MADNESS was standing at moments before. “M’gann quickly scan the surrounding areas for any signs of life, I have a feeling whoever or whatever this guy is, he’s still around here somewhere.” Says Superboy as he uses his super-hearing to find out if there is anything out of the ordinary. Before M’gann can finish looking at their surroundings, they all start hearing a familiar laugh, as a wave of black energy surrounded by red electricity suddenly springs from the ground headed towards them as MADNESS says “Shadow Wave.” It hits the alien quartet, as Ravager and Deathstroke pick up their guns and start firing from where the wave erupted. “You do realize that you are just basically shooting at the ground, you know?” says MADNESS as he appears behind them he picks up his rapier and starts turning around to slash at their backs. Only to be blocked by a shield made of green energy. "You have got to be kidding me" says '''MADNESS '''as he looks up and sees Green Lantern Kilowog, Blue Beetle III (Jaime Reyes), Steel III (John Henry Irons), and Booster Gold along with his A.I. robot pal Skeets. "Funny, I thought you guys said you didn't need any more reinforcements to stop me." as he turns back to the battered alien quartet. "They didn't, but I did." As '''MADNESS '''turns his head back, he sees Zatanna being picked up by Barbara as she holds up a similar communicator in her hand. He then throws his swords in the air as he charges his hands with pink-red energy before shooting a barrage of energy balls at the airborne calvary. He then crouches down before summoning 7 red energy orbs. He then begins firing them at the jail house before summoning a larger yellow-orange energy sphere which then ends up rocketing towards the roof. He then turns back to face Deathstroke, Ravager, Barbara, and Zatanna as his swords start glowing again as he unleashes a red band of energy with a black aura surrounding it before firing it off at them, yelling "Crimson Slasher." Explosions are heard by the guards and prisoners in the jail house, as we pan out to Bruce Wayne who is just recovering from his brawl with '''MADNESS. '''He realizes that in order to combat '''MADNESS, '''he will need a lot more allies, as well as tons of the super pills to even remotely stand a chance of taking him down. "But first things first" he says as he pulls out a key card pass and a small remote control. He heads on down to Selina and Barry's cells. "Hello again guys, there is not a lot of time to explain things right now, but I need your help." The scene ends with both Selina and Barry's reaction to this statement. As '''MADNESS looks at the remaining heroes still standing from his countless assaults, he says "Is that really all the best you can muster to face me?". Before he could do anything else, a blur of red and yellow came out of nowhere and slammed a fist into his bottom jaw. The blur then came back around and knocked MADNESS on the back of his head, making him fall onto his hands and knees. “So he let you out to try and stop me, huh. Well no matter, regardless of how many allies he is able to summon, none of you will be able to stop me or my master from completing our goals.” “Wait, what boss. What the heck are you talking about?” “Whoops, I let it slip out too soon. Oh well, you will all be graced with his presence soon enough.” As MADNESS looks right back at Barry Allen in his Flash (regime) costume, he says “Think you’re fast enough to beat me.” “We’ll just have to watch and see now won’t we.” Barry says as he zooms towards MADNESS, quickly making a bunch of laps around creating a mini-twister. As it starts to make MADNESS float, Barry then starts speeding around the world four times before launching himself in the air and kick MADNESS hard in the chest. As the air is taken out of his lungs, MADNESS drops to the ground right onto his face, elbows, knees, and abdomen. As he holds a hand, stroking his stomach, he says “Ready to see if you’re the fastest man in the afterlife.” “You’ll have to be fast enough to get me.” As they both yell and charge at each other, a quick flash of bright light appears as well as a small shockwave, causing both participants to slide across the ground. As he begins to power up again to finish his fight with Barry, MADNESS freezes for a second as he is impaled through the chest with a long sword. As he slowly starts to turn his head around, a knife appears and slashes his throat. As he holds his bleeding throat with his other hand, he stares at both Miss Martian and Ravager before knocking the female martian with an invisible eye blast. As he pulls out the sword and throws it back to her he says “Let me guess, did Daddy beg you to come here and help him out because he just wasn’t man enough” “He was man enough to stop the regime from using their floating base.” As he picks up his swords, they back to their knife forms, as he stares down at Rose Wilson before charging right at her. She dodges and kicks him down, but not before dropping a grenade near him as a parting gift. It explodes, dirtying his clothes and messing up his hair. As he gets back up, he is then shot in the kneecaps; and next the antecubital spaces by a shotgun wielded by Rose. She then switches to a rifle gun, and shoots out both of his eyes. As he tries to heal his wounds, she attaches a component to the rifle, changing it into a Gatling gun. She then fires 30 rounds of ammo into his chest, turning it into something similar to Swiss cheese. She tries to finish him off with two explosive small arrows fired from a short crossbow but he manages to deflect both projectiles to the side, causing them to blow up. MADNESS has then decided he has had enough, and he charges up again, causing the ground to shake and the clouds to darken. Flash and Ravager try to attack him together; but he shields himself with a clear barrier of white energy. Afterwards, when the shield disappears, MADNESS is standing there with his clothes and hair fixed, as well as having his wounds and injuries vanish from thin air. He then prepares to charge up another attack when all of a sudden Chapter Five: And So The Terror Begins After offing off Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, The Great And Powerful Modon appears above Wayne Manor. "Now let's see, that device he used last time should be underneath here." His eyes turn gray and the veins and nerves around them enlarge, as he scans the entirety of the ground. "Ah, there it is." His change back to normal as he raises two fingers in the air. Suddenly the device that Batman (Insurgency) used to bring help from the main universe appears in the air next to The Great And Powerful Modon '''as his other hand starts charging energy. "Blazing Storm." Suddenly the entirety of the Wayne Manor explodes as the remains of the once grand house starts falling to pieces as the energy from the attack causes fire to start burning around the surrounding area. When all of a sudden, a black limousine pulls up past the broken gate to Wayne Manor. When it arrives at what remains of Wayne Manor, the driver quickly races out leaving the groceries he recently got inside the vehicle. It is Alfred Pennyworth, who is shocked by all of the ensuing destruction surrounding him. Chapter Six: The Heroes Unite On A Day Unlike Any Other As the members of the Insurgency are getting knocked around by '''MADNESS, he avoids two blasts fired by Booster Gold and Skeets. He vanishes again before appearing behind them as he picks up a rock and throws it at Skeets, temporarily disabling him. As Skeets begins to fall, MADNESS catches him and throws him at Booster's stomach before knocking them both out with a surprise energy blast. He then gets hit with four big blue metal staples fired by Blue Beetle, pinning him to the prison wall. He smiles and literally disappears into the shadows, before a giant dog made up of shadows suddenly erupts from the ground swallowing Blue Beetle before spitting him back out at the ground. It is then blasted apart by Kilowog, as MADNESS reappears as his left arm begins to cackle with dark energy as he launches his arm in the air shouting "Dragon of the Darkness Flame". Instantly, a large dragon made up of shadows and dark flames (mostly colored red, purple, blue, and black) appears as it flies toward Kilowog. Immediately, he creates a bubble of green energy to block the attack, though the strain of holding it back causes him to use up most of the ring's energy as he faints away and begins to fall to the ground. He is caught by Steel, as he blasts a wave of sound from his hammer to MADNESS. He just smiles some more as he puts his arms together behind his back as he charges up a new attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!!!" Suddenly a huge blast of white and light blue energy is fired from his hands as it hits the sound blast and tangles with it for a bit, before ultimately destroying it as it travels to where Steel is and hits him, burning away his cape and shredding off some parts of his armor. He is knocked towards one of the cars in the parking lot, as he then tries to slowly get back up as his armor then stops working, causing him to fall to the ground onto his face and stomach. "That does it, I am mad as hell and I'm not going to take it anymore." Says MADNESS '''as he holds his right arm in the air as he calls forth a helmet that is silver and green on the left side and blue and gold on the right side. As he is about to put it on his head a voice calls out to him. "A little bit overkill don't you think Uncle?" "Besides, you know when you use that power, you have trouble shutting it off after the opposition is annihilated." Everyone then turns their heads to the ruined roof of the jailhouse as a mysterious figure in a orange long-sleeved, pointy-hooded cloak wearing two brown belts with silver pointed metal studs on them around his upper mid-section, long brown gloves, black khaki pants with a brown belt, knee-high trimmed silver trimmed black boots with silver shoelaces as well as the midsole and outsole being colored dark gray, two blue colored chains encircling his cubital fossas, as well as two green-colored chains encircling his shoulders, and a half-white and half-black mask with the same colored lines and symbols as the man who killed Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. He then teleports right next to '''MADNESS '''where we are given a closer look as he opens up his cloak for us to see what is inside, not to mention the sleeves of his cloak sliding down when he puts his right arm on '''MADNESS's '''shoulder while putting his left arm on his hip. He appears to be wearing a single black leather hooded coat with a silver zipper and two seemingly pointless dark gray beaded pull strings for the hood that have the initials G.P. on them that seem to form a half-oval shape in the middle of his neck and throat. "Sorry man, but these people are really starting to tick me off. Just when I think they are down for the count, more show up to cause us headaches." "Hmph, well no matter, it is not a big deal since we're more than half-way done with our plans with only 20% more to go before the awakening arises." "What the hell are you two talking about and who in the goddamned world are you!" shouts a very tired and angry Bruce Wayne. The new figure stares at him for a few seconds before he waves two fingers. Mr. Wayne then suddenly falls to the ground unconscious. Selina then exclaims "What the hell did you do to him!!" "Oh nothing much, I just made the old fart take a little nap, Miss Kyle. Though you should worry more about yourselves right now since you're facing '''The Great And Powerful Modon." He then makes a bunch of hand signs as they start to glow with a strange energy. The ground around them starts to shake and move around as The Great And Powerful Modon claps his hands together. MADNESS says "Water Release: Great Super Water Shark Bullet Bomb Jutsu". The Great And Powerful Modon says "Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion Jutsu". Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Hope Arises From The Beyond Chapter Eight: A Meeting Of The Minds Bring Us All Closer To The Full Truth "Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey." As Bruce Wayne wakes up, he notices he is some strange realm where the ground is red, the sky is pitch black, and the surroundings are colored in scarlet red. He then hears the caws of crows and ravens as he then sees pile of bleached-whie skeletons hanging from metal crosses as he then hears the mysterious voice speaking again. "I bet this place makes you feel trippy, eh Mr. Wayne?" He then turns to face the figure speaking to him. It was the second person who showed up at the battle occurring near the jailhouse containing Cyborg, Damien, Selina, and Barry. "I'm assuming of course that you want to know where you are right now." "Actually, I want to know more than that, like for instance who are you, are you and that friend of yours in the business suit former members of Clark's regime, and if so, why haven't we seen or heard of you until today?" "Ah, those are all excellent questions Mr. Wayne. Very well I'll humor you and give out the answers you seek. My friend who was giving you all so much trouble is named Madness '''and I prefer to be known as '''The Great And Powerful Modon. No we were never a part of the regime, though we were fans of some of their methods. The reason we haven't introduced us to anyone of you all earlier is because we were both busy hiding our tracks and focusing on business we had in other multiverses. Now as to where you are right this very second, this is the world of the Tsukuyomi technique. Basically your mind is trapped in a big world of illusion that is under my complete control. As to why I brought you here, well that's easy. I wanted to speak to you in person without having anyone interrupt us. "I have no interest in whatever you are saying, now send me back to the real world now or so help me I'll put you in a body cast for the rest of the year." "Humph, well how rude, I go through all this trouble to speak to you and you have the nerve to both ignore it and try to threaten me with violence. Fine, if you want to dance so badly, I'll gladly oblige you, though things may not go the way you want." As the tired and bloody Bruce falls to ground on his hands and knees, the background shifts to Gotham City on fire and in ruins. Before he can do anything, he finds himself on the rooftop containing the bat-signal. Suddenly he is violently shoved into the bat-signal, frying his skin and burning his hair. As he reaches the point of unconsciousness, clawed hands made up of metal and wires grab and hold him up, as '''The Great And Powerful Modon '''shows up in the same outfit he wore when he crossed Harley and Ivy off his list along with that mask he uses to cover his face. "Beautiful isn't it. You know in a way, the destruction of the city's sister Bludhaven inspired me to plan this for many years. Admittedly, it took longer than I anticipated, but what can you do?" "Whatever it is you are planning, we will stop you like we did Superman's Regime." "Yeah, no, no you won't as in order to do that, you will need the help of the tech and equipment you have in your caves or penthouses and seeing as how you probably haven't been paying attention to the news lately; I already went through and destroyed your many hideouts and safehouses." "So don't even think of cheating this time, as now the opposition has the upper hand this time and whatever happens next will be on my own terms." "Also, if you think the allies you have in space, hell, heaven, and the afterlife will help you out; well let's just say they already have their own problems to deal with." "But first things first, it is time you paid for the many sins and unfortunate consequences you made ever since you lost your parents." '''Modon '''then takes out a knife similar to the dagger he used on Quinn and begins to heat it up with the dark flames he used in the fight with Martian Manhunter. The knife begins to burn as smoke begins to flood the bottom of the rooftop. He then walks to Mr. Wayne as he then stabs him in the chest as he begins to carve a large Z with a line through it. Ignoring the man's cries and screams of intense pain, he then grabs his head as he starts carving a bat symbol similar to the one from the Burton films and the original animated series onto his forehead. As he finished his work, he steps back and smiles, obviously enjoying the view of the disfigured leader of the Insurgency as he twists and turns in extreme agony. "Now then, until you admit and fix the mistakes you created in the past; the marks I made on you will continue to burn for a week." "For like Cain, you did something unforgivable and because of that, you will bear and wear those scars as a shameful reminder of the actions you took that started all of this." '''Modon '''then lets Bruce fall to the ground as he walks towards him. "Although personally I hope you don't, for as the physical manifestation of the wicked and cruel deeds you did in life; I want to continue hurting you where it matters and I won't stop until this silly legacy of yours shatters into many little pieces." He then disappears as Bruce begins to wake up from his sleep. 11. Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) 12. Final Ending (120% Completion) 13. Character Dialogues (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) 14. DLC (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) 15. Modes: 16. Trivia: Category:Games Category:Characters (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:The Great And Powerful Modon (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:MADNESS (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Character Dialogues (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:DLC (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy